


always on duty

by parkrstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Happy, Protective Tony Stark, Shock, tony gets shot, tony stark high on painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Peter manages to convince Tony to take him to a gala, but when Tony is hurt, he realizes that it's just as dangerous to be Tony Stark as it is to be Iron Man.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 357





	always on duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend that wanted to see Tony hurt at a gala! Hope you love it!

When Peter first hears Tony talking about the gala, he and Tony are in the lab, working way past both their bedtimes. 

_ “Boss, Pepper has told me to remind you that you need to get sleep for tomorrow’s gala.” _

Tony finally looks at the time and mumbles a curse under his breath. Then with a heavy sigh, he puts down the screwdriver in his hand. “Yeah, okay. Tell her I’ll be right up.”

The mention of a gala perks Peter’s interest. “What kind of gala?” 

“Something for science. Not sure. I’m getting an award, I think.” Tony starts to put away some of the tools he was working with. 

Peter hops off of his chair and comes to stand next to him. “I like science.” 

Tony glances over at him from the corner of his eyes. “Oh, yeah? Didn’t know that.” 

Rolling his eyes, Peter says, “You always say how I’m gonna take over Stark Industries one day when you’re wrinkly and gray. Well, more so than you already are--.”

“Wow.” 

“And how am I supposed to do that if I never get to go to the galas with you? I’ve gotta learn about how to woo the crowds.” Peter wishes he was wearing a button down shirt so he could pop the collar. For dramatic effect. 

“You’re not coming. My plus one is going to Pepper. She’s got a black dress that I have been waiting to see her in. Curves all in the right places. Makes me feel things that cannot be ignored. You’ll learn more about that stuff when you start growing hair on your chest.” He pats him on the shoulder and that’s supposed to be the end of the conversation. It’s his usual tactic: gross Peter out until he makes a gagging sound and walks away. But Peter refuses to be distracted this time. 

“You’re Tony Stark. You’re getting an award. I think they’d let you bring two guests.” Peter crosses his arms over his chest and raises his eyebrows. 

“Oh, I am. A Miss Pepper Potts and a Mister Harold Hogan.” 

Peter’s face scrunches up. “You’re bringing Happy?”

“You see him with a few shots in his system? No? Well, if you did, then you’d invite him to every party too.” Peter doesn’t laugh or even smile and Tony sighs. The jokes never work on Peter. He knows Tony too well. “Kid, he’s just going as my security. He always does. And Pepper is my plus one because galas are no place for kids.” 

“I’m not a kid. I’m 16. And I was serious about learning now for when I take over Stark Industries.” 

Tony studies his face for a moment as if he's waiting for Peter to give up. Too bad he's just as stubborn as Tony. "Pete, I know you're old enough. I just...I don't want you to see me...there." 

The admission has Peter panicking mentally.  _ What did that mean? Did he not want Peter seen with him in a public event like that? Did he think Peter would embarrass him?  _

"And I already know what's racing through that mind of yours, kid. Stop. It's nothing about you. It's me." 

"Sounds like a shitty break-up line, Mr. Stark," Peter says, trying to keep his voice from wavering. 

Tony doesn't laugh. "I'm serious, kid. I'm not sure if you realize this...I've always tried to keep it from you. I thought you've got those hero worship goggles on so tight, I wouldn't have to try hard to hide it. But there's more than one side to me. The Mr. Stark you hang out with in the tower on weekends isn't the Tony Stark schmoozing with other businessmen." 

And it isn't Peter that's the embarrassment, he realizes. It's Tony. He's embarrassed of himself in front of Peter. 

"I mean, I know you know that that side of me exists...but I was just hoping to keep it hidden from you. For as long as I can." 

"I've been a big fan of yours long before you came knocking on my apartment door, Mr. Stark. I used to watch every interview you did. From before Iron Man. I know the press gets an act. It's okay." 

Part of Tony relaxes. "I won't be as bad as before Iron Man. That… that was a Tony Stark I will never be proud of." 

Peter wants to wrap Tony in a hug, but that’s not something they do on the norm. Peter can count on one hand the amount of times that Peter wrapped Tony in a hug. Even less times that Tony wrapped his arms around him. 

“But you’ve changed. That’s the point. You’re not the same Tony Stark. Sure, it’s not the Tony I’m used to, but it’s still a good Tony Stark.” 

Tony sighs and stares at Peter, debating his answer over in his mind. Peter pulls out his puppy dog eyes and sticks his lower lip out in a pout as he thinks it over. Not long after that, he gives in. “Fine. You can come. Do you have anything that isn’t a nerdy t-shirt to wear?”

Peter scoffs. “Of course, I do.” 

“Mhmm, okay. Just go get your stuff and head upstairs. I’ll have a suit delivered tomorrow morning. Call May and tell her you’re spending the night.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark!” Peter says excitedly before hurrying out of the lab. “You won’t regret inviting me, I promise!” 

* * *

“Remind again why the squirt is coming along?” Happy asks as they pull up in front of the convention center where the event is being held. It’s weird to have someone else driving them, but Happy is their personal security today and he can’t be in charge of their car when he’s supposed to be protecting them. 

Even though Peter thinks it’s a little bit of overkill. Tony is Iron Man and Peter is Spider-Man. Even if there were super villains waiting for them to enter the party, Peter doesn’t think he needs Happy to protect him when he has superpowers. Maybe he’s here for Pepper. 

Tony turns to Peter and fixes his tie again. “Remember what I said before. You stay with Happy at all times. Don’t talk to anyone. Don’t try raiding the bar.” The last one is a joke to try and mask his obvious worry. 

“I’m not a child. I don’t need a babysitter.” Peter crosses his arms over his chest petulantly. 

“As much as I hate playing babysitter, yes, you do, kid.” Happy huffs and is the first one to start stepping out of the limo. 

“I do not!” 

“Arguing with me only proves my point.” 

Peter grumbles under his breath as he walks out next. He stands up straight and looks around at all of the guests arriving and paparazzi flashing pictures. Happy and Peter are unnoticed for a moment before Tony steps out behind him. 

Then it’s hell. 

“Tony, smile for the camera!” 

“Tony, look over here!” 

“Mr. Stark, who’s the kid with you?!” 

“Is that your kid, Tony?!”

Between the yelling and the flashing cameras, Peter’s senses are already going  _ crazy.  _ He wants to get back into the car and go back to the tower, but he can’t. This is what he’s going to be doing when he’s old enough. Once Tony retires, it’s going to be his turn to represent Stark Industries at these events. He needs to get used to it. 

But when Happy pulls him behind him and blocks some of the flashing, Peter doesn’t fight it. He sticks behind him the entire way until they’re inside and away from the chaos. 

Peter’s shoulders are still tense when they get to an empty hallway. Pepper cups his cheek and makes her voice gentle, “You okay, Peter?”

Peter nods his head, even though his ears are still ringing. “Yeah. That was...that was wow.” 

“Don’t worry, kid,” Happy says and his voice is serious. “When we leave, we’ll sneak out another way. And there isn’t any paparazzi allowed inside. Just dignified reporters that know how to take pictures and get a story instead of screaming and yelling.”

“Time to get this over with then, huh?” 

Peter turns to look at Tony and sees he’s already got his facade on. Peter can’t exactly describe the difference, but it’s the opposite of what he’s used to with Tony usually. This isn’t the Tony he wants to wrap his arms around and hug. 

Tony looks at him and there isn’t even an ounce of warmth in his eyes. 

Maybe Tony was right. Maybe he should have stayed home. 

The idea sounds better and better as the night continues on. Tony and Pepper are never around. They’re always talking to someone about something. Tony can never seem to get a break. He hasn’t stopped once to get even a bite to eat. 

Peter, on the other hand, hasn’t left the food table. 

Happy, of course, is always right behind him. 

Peter doesn’t mind having him around, usually. He enjoys their conversations and knows that no matter how much Happy acts like he’s a bother, he actually does like hanging out with him too. 

But when he’s just there to watch him, it makes him feel like a child. 

“You know,” Peter says as he chews on a finger food that...he’s not actually sure what it is. “I can fight five guys with my eyes closed.” 

Happy doesn’t even hesitate or seem interested. “Oh, I bet you can.”

“You don’t need to follow me around here like I’m a baby. I’m...you know who.” 

“Not here you’re not,” Happy replies quickly. “Here, you’re just Peter Parker. Stark intern that should  _ not _ be here.” 

“Why not? You don’t like me keeping you company?”

“Because you’re another person I have to keep an eye on while we’re here. Tony told me to stick with you since it’s your first time, but I’ve still gotta keep an eye on him and Pepper.” 

Peter doesn’t understand why everyone is so worried about keeping an eye on him. They're in a gala, for Pete's sake. All the guests are rich socialites, philanthropists, and scientists. Most of them old enough to be his grandparents. None of them look capable of being a double agent for Hydra. 

"You're all a bunch of worry warts. I'd know if anything was going to happen anyway."

"Yeah, not all of us are lucky enough to have a Peter Tingle." 

Peter feels his cheeks blush. "Don't listen to May. Don't call it that." 

Happy grins. "Alright, Spider-Baby." 

Peter puts his plate down and glares at Happy. "Don't listen to Mr. Stark. Don't call me that." 

Happy laughs loudly as he walks away from the table, patting Peter's shoulder on the way. “I’m going to check in on Tony and Pepper. Don’t leave this table.” 

Peter watches him go and part of him wants to be spiteful and just take one step away from the table. But he knows Happy is just doing his job. He’s keeping an eye out for him, even if he doesn’t need to be babied. 

When Happy comes back over, Peter is still standing in the same spot. He’s trying something new on his plate though. “You made it just in time. There was a sketchy looking dude over here stalking me.” 

Happy immediately tenses. “What? Really?”

“Uh huh,” Peter replies. “He told me he was looking for his lost dog and wanted my help finding him. His white van was waiting in the back parking lot and in exchange for my help, he was gonna give me candy.” 

Happy huffs a breath of air from his nose and glares at Peter. “Not funny.”

But Peter’s struggling not to laugh. “It kinda is. You should have seen your face.” 

“Don’t joke about kidnapping.” 

Peter puts his plate down and rolls his eyes in exaggeration so Happy can clearly see them. “I would never actually follow him or let myself be taken. I’m not the same 90lb kid I was in middle school.” 

Happy lets out a resigned sigh. “Kid, I wish it was as simple as that. But sometimes, even superpowers aren’t enough to help.” 

Furrowing his brow, Peter asks, “What’s that mean?”

“I hope you never find out,” he responds and by the look on his face, Peter knows the conversation is over. 

* * *

  
  


By the end of the night, Peter will find out  _ exactly  _ what that means. 

  
  
  


* * *

“Jeez, kid, how are you  _ still  _ eating?” Happy asks later on when they’re all sitting around the table. Tony is going to be called to the stage soon to give his speech. 

“Because I need as many calories as Captain America does. And there’s nothing else to do at one of these things but eat.” He turns to Tony and gives him a bashful smile. “You were right, Mr. Stark. I shoulda stayed home. No offense, but this is kinda boring.” 

Tony laughs, but it’s not the same laugh Peter is used to hearing. Everything about this Tony is different. Even though this is the first conversation they’re having all night because Tony is too busy schmoozing with the other people here, he can tell Tony’s got his  _ Tony Stark  _ act going full force. “None taken, kid.” 

“You going up there will be interesting, though. There hasn’t been much sciencing going on here.” Peter looks around the room as he eats another forkful of the chicken on his plate. 

“Well, it’s not a science fair.” Tony’s face softens ever so slightly and he adds, “The next time I’m going to a  _ fun  _ one with lots of guests speaking about science, I’ll invite you, kiddo.”

“I thought  _ this one  _ was going to be fun.” 

Tony opens his mouth to reply when suddenly, there’s someone at the podium, clearing their throat into the microphone just polite enough to catch the attention of the room. “Thank you all for coming tonight! I’m happy to finally get to the moment we’ve all been waiting for...some words from tonight’s honoree, Tony Stark!” 

The room immediately erupts in applause and Peter cringes at the volume. He wants to cover his ears, but he can’t bring himself to muffle the Tony’s cheers, even if only for himself. The flashing cameras make him squint his eyes through the worst of it. 

Maybe that’s why he doesn’t notice the hair on the back of his neck standing up straight. Maybe that’s why his brain doesn’t even realize what happens until seconds after when Happy tackles him to the ground. 

(Before it happens, Peter sees Tony look at him. He’s scared. The emptiness that had been in his eyes all night is gone. There’s the Tony he knows. Worried for Peter?)

After that moment, Peter is on the ground and he smacks his head against the floor. Happy cups his cheeks and asks him if he’s okay and Peter answers him with a blink. Then, Happy’s hands are all over his chest and sides and stomach. Checking for  _ something.  _

He looks relieved when he pulls his hands away. But only for a moment. Because then his attention is somewhere else. Somewhere above Peter. 

Peter’s brain catches up with everything else around him when he hears Pepper crying next to them. “It was Tony! God, Happy-- they hit Tony!” 

Peter tries to roll over and see what’s wrong with Tony, but Happy doesn’t let him. There are people screaming and yelling all around him and Happy lifts him up and hides his face against his chest. 

He manages to shove his hands against Happy’s chest hard enough to turn around and look towards the stage, where Tony was the last time he saw him. But he’s not standing behind the podium anymore. There’s a crowd of people kneeling on the ground, all of them are looking around wildly and shouting for help. 

It happened moments ago. Maybe minutes. But it isn’t until that second that the sound registers in his mind. 

_ Bang! _

It’s the sound that gunshot that makes Peter jerk in Happy’s arms. “Mr. Stark!” 

“They’re going to take care of him, Pete.” Happy is trying to lift him to his feet and take him away from Tony. “But we have to go.” 

“No! You can’t!” Peter doesn’t believe his ears. Happy is only here to protect them. So, why is he running off when Tony was shot?

“I have to,” Happy says in a voice that sounds like he wants to do the exact opposite. “You and Pepper need to--.” 

“You take him outside. I’m going to him. Someone has to be with him.” Pepper’s voice doesn’t leave any room for argument. Peter wishes his voice was as strong as hers. 

Happy doesn’t hesitate. “Alright. I’ll be right back. I’m just going to put him in the car and--.” 

“You think he’ll just stay? No, Happy, you need to stay with Peter.” 

“But--!”

“But nothing. The security team in here is already on top of the shooter. Literally. And I’m going to stay with Tony until the ambulance comes.” She pauses as she looks at him sadly. “You need to watch him. We’ll meet you at the hospital.” 

Happy drags him out kicking and screaming. 

Peter doesn’t stop fighting him until they’re in the hospital waiting room. And that’s only because after Happy catches Peter’s fist to his face for the dozenth time in the car, Happy tells him he’s not taking him inside if he doesn’t stop. 

He feels like he’s still living in slow motion. Tony is in the convention hall, bleeding out on that ugly carpet, and Happy and Peter just ran away? It doesn’t make sense. 

Happy cups his cheeks and tugs his face closer to him. “Listen to me, kid. We can go see how he’s doing. Pepper said he’s in surgery, but they’re very hopeful.” 

Tony is at the hospital? He’s already in surgery? How long ago was the gala?

“Mr. Stark,” is all he can get himself to say. Now that Happy’s calmed down his panic, he doesn’t feel...anything. 

“Mr. Stark is in the hospital. Are you okay enough to go in there? If you scream, they’re going to kick us out.” Happy is looking deep into his eyes and curses under his breath. “I think I’m gonna have to bring you in there anyway. You’re in shock. C’mon, kid, don’t make me carry you. 

Peter isn’t sure if Happy carries him. 

The next time he’s aware of the world still turning around him, he has a blanket wrapped around him and a hand on his knee. His head is resting on someone’s shoulder. 

He looks up and it’s Happy. He feels anger when he recognizes Happy. 

His mouth knows why before he can remember and says, “You just left him there!” 

“You’re sounding a bit more coherent. That’s good.” The hand leaves his knee. 

Peter shoves the blanket off of himself and stands on his feet, albeit quite shakily. “Where’s Mr. Stark?” 

“We’re waiting to hear back,” Happy huffs. “Sit down before you fall over.” 

Peter stays standing. “I thought you were there to watch him! He was shot! Someone just shot him! And then you just left him there!” 

Pepper is suddenly there, trying to hold his hand. “Pete, please calm down.” 

His eyes go even wider at that.  _ Calm down?  _ “Mr. Stark--.” 

“He’s okay. You can come see him  _ if  _ you can calm down. If you’re freaking out, they won’t let you in there.” Pepper’s voice is as calm and steady as it always is. 

That’s why she was allowed to see Tony. Peter wipes his face to try and clear his tears. “I want to see him.” 

“I know you do, honey.” 

Peter pulls the blanket around him tighter. “I-I’ll stop yelling. I’ll behave. Can I please just...see him?”

“Of course,” Pepper says as she takes his hand and starts to lead him down the hallway. Peter hears Happy behind him and feels like he should apologize for yelling at him. Maybe after he sees that Tony is okay. 

He follows her a long way until they’re entering a large room with only one bed. Of course, they have Tony in a private room. They can’t afford to have anyone able to get to him. It would look like the outside of the convention center with all of the cameras and screaming. 

Peter hears him before he sees him. “Is that my sexy nurse? You better wearing a skimpy little-- oh, you brought friends.” 

Pepper huffs and says, “Stop being an idiot for two minutes please.” 

“Stop being an idiot? But I thought that’s why you married me.” He tries to sit up but isn’t able to hold back the small gasp of pain he makes. 

Peter hurries forward until he’s at Tony’s bedside. “Mr. Stark!” 

“Hey, kiddo. You okay? You didn’t get hurt, right?” 

Peter takes a moment to just stare at Tony. He’s asking if Peter’s hurt when he’s the one in a hospital bed with a bullet hole  _ somewhere  _ that definitely won’t heal in a few hours like Peter’s usually do. 

Tony rubs a hand over his face. There’s an IV in his arm. “What? Is there something on my face?” 

“You-- You were  _ shot.”  _

“Yeah, I was.” 

“Where? Are you okay? Why did they shoot you?” 

“Uh,” Tony says, struggling to keep up with Peter’s panicking. “My shoulder. I’m fine with the pain killers they’re giving me. And, that last one, I am the wrong person to ask. That’s my security's job to figure out.” 

Out of instinct, Peter turns back to Happy. “Why? How did they even get a gun in there?”

He seems surprised to be getting the question. “Uh, I don’t know if you’ve realized, Pete, but I’ve been with you since it happened.” 

“Good boy,” Tony says to him, giving him a thumbs-up. 

“But-- you’re  _ his  _ security and--.” 

“Happy isn’t my security,” Tony says, looking more than a bit confused. “I’ve got a team there for me, but he wasn’t on Tony duty that night. At least, not all the time.” 

“So then why was Happy there?”

Tony looks behind Peter to glance at Pepper and Happy. “I know I’m a little slow right now, but...is this kid like extra dense?”

“You were my main priority tonight, Peter,” Happy says, gruffly. “‘Course, I was looking out for Tony, but he said, if it came down to it, you were the one I had to make sure was safe.” 

It’s nice to know that Peter is so loved by Tony that he has his security guard prioritize him, but it also angers him. Because Tony is more important than him. Especially in that moment. 

“But, he was shot! Tony was on the ground and Happy just--.” 

“Happy made sure you were safe. He did his job.”

“But you--.” 

“I am an adult that makes my own choices and my choice is to protect you.” 

Peter doesn’t understand it. “I thought-- you-- they--.” 

“There’s always going to be someone trying to get me, Pete.” 

“Tony,--.” Pepper starts as if she doesn’t want Tony to keep talking through his pain killer high. 

“No. He needs to know.” Tony moves to the side and pats the mattress sloppily. “Sit. You need to sit.” 

Peter glances back at Happy and Pepper before taking a seat next to Tony. Tony twists in bed so he’s facing Peter as much as he can. 

Then, he continues, “I didn’t want you to go because these things are dangerous. Maybe even more dangerous than when I’m out as Iron Man. Iron Man is my protection. It’s an armor around my entire body. But as Tony Stark, I don’t have Iron Man. I have Happy and Happy stresses.”

Happy grumbles something unintelligible behind them. 

“And to have three people he loves--.” 

“Boss,--.”

“No, you love us. It’s okay to admit, big guy. Anyway. It’s not just a party. Tony Stark, and by extension,  _ Peter Parker,  _ always have someone putting a target on their backs. But we don’t see them. And they’re not always pulling the trigger, but they’re there. Waiting.” 

Peter lets the words sink in and realizes that Tony Stark just might have more enemies than Iron Man. 

“I don’t wanna scare you, kiddo. But I want you to understand. And if that ever happens again, don’t argue a word Happy tells you. I don’t care what else is going on. Remember, your point guy? That’s him. Listen to him. We all just want you safe.” 

“What about you?”

“I’m okay as long as you are.” 

Peter rolls his eyes. “You’re only saying this because they’ve got you on morphine.” 

Tony hums and puts an arm around Peter’s shoulder to pull him in closer. “Yeah. Maybe.” 

Peter lets himself be held tightly to Tony’s side and he stills. This is...new. Peter glances up at him and sees the big smile Tony’s giving him. Peter can’t help but laugh. “Is this what you’re like high? Affectionate and clingy?”

“You’ll never find out,” Tony replies. “Unless you find an old video camera from MIT. Me and Rhodey...the next morning, we woke up naked in the same bed at some party. Still no clue how that happened or _what_ happened. I hope he was gentle on me, though. But not too gentle because in the bedroom I like it a little--.” 

“Alright, Tony!” Pepper says quickly with red cheeks. “That’s enough.” 

Tony ruffles Peter’s hair with a laugh. “Don’t do drugs, kid. But do listen to Happy. Because I never want these roles to be reversed.” 

“But--.” 

“No room for buts.” 

“Fine. On one condition.” Peter nestles his head more in Tony’s side. 

“Hm?” 

“You let Happy take a picture of this to show you later.” Happy is already walking up to the bed to snap a picture. He’s smiling, which is a nice change from the constant frown he’s been wearing. 

“Alright. Say cheese, kid!” 

When this camera flashes, Peter doesn’t flinch. 

“Think I just found my new Twitter profile picture.” Tony hesitates. “That or another one that Pepper took last week of me in the bath with only soap expertly covering my--.” 

“Tony!” 

“You asked why someone wanted to shoot me, kid?” Tony suddenly asks. 

Peter nods his head, wondering why they’re going back to this conversation. 

“Just ask Pepper. She’s got a whole list in her diary.” 

“Oh, my God,” Pepper says, covering her face. 

Peter looks up at Tony and they lock eyes. Immediately, they start laughing so hard Peter almost falls out of the bed. Happy catches him before he does. Peter gives him a small smile. “Thank you.” They both know it’s for everything tonight. 

Happy just shrugs his shoulders. “Eh...I’m always on duty. Someone’s gotta keep you and Tony out of trouble.”


End file.
